


Judge

by bookeatertalk



Series: The way home [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文背景以美隊電影1和2為主，時間點設定為美隊2結束後兩年，隊長已經找回Bucky，且正在心理治療中。<br/>Insinuate的續篇</p><p>內容：事情很神奇的總是這樣發生——在Bucky以為一切都不會變好的時候，Steve總能讓它好起來......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge

有什麼要改變了。  
  
巴奇在早晨睜開眼，第一個跳入腦海中的，除了宿醉之後的頭痛，就是這個念頭。而過了三秒，當昨晚那番糟糕透頂的對話在腦子裡慢速重新播放、像某個惡質的婊子咧著血盆大口嘲笑他時，巴奇真恨不得自己乾脆痛死在床上算了，雖然喝酒醉死這死法聽起來遜到極點，至少都比他可能得面對的事情要好上一百倍。  
  
趴在床上試圖用枕頭悶死自己不成功的十分鐘後，他瞥了眼窗外天色，看起來應該早上七、八點多了，而屋裡一點動靜都沒有，這讓他注意到另一件更加、更加糟糕的事——史帝夫沒叫上他一起去晨跑，甚至他可能不知道躲到哪裡去了不願意見巴奇。  
  
罪惡感和某種他早知如此的病態快意攫住了他。巴奇一動不動躺在床上，正打算用無窮無盡的自我厭惡淹死自己時，卻聽見了鑰匙開門的聲音。  
  
史帝夫回來了。他的腳步聲從門廊那兒接近，到巴奇房門口停下。有那麼幾秒，他的心臟跳得比任何時候都還要快，他甚至覺得全世界的聲音都要被他的心跳聲給壓過去。  
  
但對方只停留幾秒，便又離開那兒。  
  
接著，他聽見對面房間裡傳來動靜。史帝夫聽起來像給自己沖了個澡，有水聲和抽屜推拉的聲音，然後他又去了廚房。過不久，空氣裡便開始出現培根和炒蛋的味道。  
  
所有事好像都和平常一樣。只除了一點——巴奇並不在那兒。  
  
但這是你應得的。他閉上眼睛狠狠地想。所以別像個可憐蟲似的藏起來。  
  
他努力爬起床，在浴室用清水用力搓揉自己的臉，他甚至打溼了頭髮、把它們重新梳過一遍，好讓自己看起來有點精神，而不是掛著宿醉之後無精打采的模樣。再怎麼說，如果他要接受審判，只少也得體面一點。  
  
給自己打了足夠的強心針後，巴奇才下定決心推開房門走出去。他有點戰戰兢兢，站在走廊那邊看史帝夫從瓦斯爐前抬起頭來。  
  
那兒的男人渾身沐浴在晨光下，身上那件白色T恤包著他健美的上身，恰到好處地勾勒出那些飽滿的肌肉線條，沐浴過後的水氣將他的頭髮染成一片深色，看起來那麼令人心碎的完美。  
  
「嘿，巴奇。」他對巴奇微笑，關上瓦斯爐，端著一大盤熱鬆餅出來。「你醒了。」  
  
他把盤子放下，雙手扶在後腰上重複著已知的事情，然後停下，好像沒什麼可說或不知道接下來該說些什麼。  
  
他自以為可以掩飾一切，但巴奇總是能注意到那些小徵兆。比如他因為緊張而僵硬隆起的斜方肌、他不安時總是站得沒有必要地挺直，還有微笑弧度的不自在，所有細節都明顯叫囂著像隻冰冷的手掐在巴奇心臟上，越收越緊。  
  
史帝夫突然擔心的盯著他。「巴奇？你還好嗎？」他問。「抱歉早上我沒叫你，我想你可能還很不舒服、想睡久一些。」  
  
巴奇晃晃腦袋，他是頭疼，但那沒什麼大不了的，至少比起眼前這堆事來，區區頭疼簡直可以忽略不理。  
  
「沒事，我很好。」他說。  
  
史帝夫又看了他一眼，臉上表情看不出他是否聽進了巴奇的話。他慢慢在餐桌前落座、正巧是離巴奇最遠的位置。巴奇忍不住注意到這個。  
  
「加了蜂蜜。」他朝巴奇推來一杯熱牛奶。「也許能讓你覺得舒服些。」  
  
看吧，這就是史帝夫。即使事情演變成如此、即使巴奇如此混帳搞砸了一切，他依然照顧他。  
  
「謝了，史帝夫。」他接過那杯子，盡量讓語氣輕鬆、又足夠感激地說。無論如何他都是感激的，對這一切、對史帝夫的付出和始終的陪伴，對他還願意這樣對待他，小心翼翼的好像他怕傷了巴奇的心。  
  
這世界上大概只有這一個人願意如此溫柔地對待像巴奇這樣的人了，所以不管他出於什麼理由，都能讓巴奇由衷感激。  
  
是的，就是這樣了。他終究不該再要求其他更多的，該心滿意足了。他想。  
  
他讓史帝夫在他的盤子裡堆上一大疊熱鬆餅和炒蛋，然後把它們全部吃完，不管史帝夫給他多少。他接史帝夫提起的每一句話，就像他真有興趣似的，不管他其實更想把自己埋進某個安靜、黑暗、狹窄的地方。  
  
但他們前往復仇者大廈的路上還是掩不了尷尬。他們騎史帝夫那輛機車，巴奇在跨上後座時猶豫著是否該像從前那樣抓著史帝夫的腰，他剛把右手搭上去，就察覺史帝夫的身體瞬間繃緊了，於是他把另一隻手垂在身側，就告訴史帝夫他坐穩了。  
  
史帝夫遲疑了一下，最終什麼也沒說。  
  
再蠢的人都看得出來，這個早晨簡直糟透了。  
  
  
  
  
當他在訓練場發狠痛揍那個倒楣的沙包時周圍一個人也沒有。史帝夫一到就被史塔克找去討論他那個小小正義組織的事情，所以不會有時間想起巴奇。  
  
他大可在這裡放心地把早晨時所有煩悶全對著這個沙包發洩。當他打爛第一個沙包時，這股狠勁大概嚇壞了其他人，原先在周圍的其他特務一個個假裝無視卻落荒而逃。也許他們中有人會把這事告訴史帝夫，也許不會，但無論如何他都不在意，反正事情不會再更糟了不是嗎？  
  
「知道嗎？你們兩個還真是有很多相似點。」  
  
巴奇一拳打穿那個搖搖欲墜的沙包，裡頭的填充物稀里嘩啦落了一地。他喘著氣，不打算搭理娜塔莉亞的一句話。他走開去想給自己再找一個沙包來，但她偏偏走到他面前。  
  
「想不想猜猜上一個心情欠佳就猛揍沙包直到上了俱樂部黑名單的人是誰？」  
  
巴奇一聲不吭地瞪著擋他去路的嬌小女人。「走開，娜塔莉亞。」他警告。  
  
但紅髮女間諜無動於衷，不以為然地瞥了眼他拎著的沙包。「我覺得你需要更有挑戰性一點的對象。」她說：「如何，想打一場嗎？」  
  
巴奇看進她的眼睛，沒在裡頭發現一點玩笑的成份。  
  
「好吧。」他甩下沙包，跟在娜塔莉亞身後走向拳擊場。  
  
他在這之前已經熱身熱夠了，所以當娜塔莉亞熱身的時候，他只是雙手抱著胸、靠在一旁看，等她踏進場中，他也依然保持那個姿勢。  
  
「看看你，像隻找不到牢籠出口的熊一樣。」娜塔莉亞說。那令巴奇發出一聲怒吼，上前開始了這場戰鬥。  
  
和娜塔莉亞的對打和他與其他人的練習都不一樣。自從他跟著史帝夫到復仇者大樓以來，偶爾他會在史帝夫在旁的情況和其他人做搏鬥練習，但更多時候他的練習對象就是史帝夫本人。  
  
他們都知道那只是練習，都有所保留，而且他們都習慣對對方放水，與其說是搏鬥，在巴奇看來那更像帶著默契的試探，每一次拳腳交鋒都在考驗著你否在下一招前預測對手的動作。史帝夫總是光明正大的來，他的拳腳強而有力，巴奇也總是對應著他的招式施展手腳。但與娜塔莉亞的搏鬥總是不一樣。  
  
他與她之間的交鋒次數或許連史帝夫都得甘拜下風。她的套路、她的技巧都是巴奇所熟知的風格，無法預測、招招毒辣致命、專挑要害走，他們都是不知手下留情為何物的殺手，每一次出手唯一的目的就是取勝，或將人逼得無路可走，面對這樣的技巧，他能做的便是放下一切，任本能控制所有，讓他心底潛藏的那個殺手接管他的身體，釋放所有在惡夢裡向他叫囂的險惡技巧。  
  
切斷感情和知覺，使身體只為一個目標而努力。曾經，他就是這樣被塑造和使用，他記起的事情越多，他就越清楚自己是個什麼樣的人，在那時候他是個怎麼樣的東西。  
  
巴奇知道自己不願意再回到那個時期，史帝夫也不希望他再回去。但當他像現在這樣打鬥，在肢體碰撞間毫不留情地享受這一切，他卻為那狀態而感到安心、感到熟悉。  
  
他聽見一聲嗚咽，連忙在他差一點就要折斷娜塔莉亞的腿骨前放開她。  
  
他仍因剛才的發現渾身顫抖，他從娜塔莉亞身上滾下來，用雙手抱住自己、將頭埋在兩臂之間。他聽到娜塔莉亞的叫喚，但他沒有辦法讓自己抬起頭來。  
  
「我是個怪物。」他說。  
  
娜塔莉亞在他頭上嘆息，她靠過來，不顧他的反抗將他摟進懷裡。「不，你不是，詹姆士。」她用俄語對他說。  
  
「我知道我是什麼。」巴奇啜泣著，為自己不承認、不得不坦白而哭泣。「我記起的所有事情都在證明這一點，我是怎麼樣被他們打破、然後拼湊成現在這個樣子，我已經壞得夠徹底了，娜塔莉亞。我知道我自己是什麼，我知道我是個怪物。」  
  
而她依然像抱著個小男孩那樣抱著他，輕輕搖晃他。「不，別這麼想，詹姆士。」她在他耳邊說：「你或許被摧毀過，但你回來了，而且試著好起來。你不是個怪物，詹姆士，你或許有缺陷，但絕不是個怪物。」  
  
「但史帝夫......我不知道妳為什麼總要逼我去承認......」他說，提起那名字讓他的心疼得更厲害了。「他不可能想要這樣一個人的。」  
  
「為什麼你認為他不想要呢？」  
  
巴奇猛地推開她。絕望和痛苦讓他更憤怒了，他低啞地吼著。「為什麼妳就是不明白？！我碎成這樣，再也拼不回他熟悉的那個人！再怎麼努力都沒有辦法！所有他會喜歡的那些品格，我都沒有、失去了、被打碎了——我是個殺人兇手！」  
  
那個字重重砸下。巴奇像失去所有力氣那樣癱坐在地，肩膀和脖子都像有千斤重擔壓在上頭一樣彎折著，隨時都會斷裂一樣。  
  
娜塔莉亞朝他移過來，再次摟住他的肩膀。好一陣子她沒說話，他也沒有。  
  
他們倆像兩隻同病相憐的困獸那樣依偎在一起聆聽彼此的心跳、互相取暖。她的手在他金屬臂膀的肩上輕輕來回撫摸，直到他的呼吸從又短又急促的喘息回到稍微穩定的頻率。  
  
「我很抱歉，娜塔莉亞。」巴奇最終說。他知道自己逼迫她承擔什麼，她本不該再經歷這些一次。  
  
他輕輕推開她的手，自己站起來。他知道她一直盯著他瞧，但他試著忽略那些譴責似的視線，他抓起放在場邊長凳上的水壺朝自己的頭淋下去，讓涼水沖去自己臉上縱情的痕跡，再用毛巾全數抹去。  
  
「別再管這些事了，就算我求妳。」他說。  
  
她卻一臉悲嘆地凝視他。「你是個傻瓜，知道嗎，詹姆士．巴恩斯。」她輕聲說：「你以為你很了解他，那麼你怎麼會忘記他才是一直陪在你身邊的那個人，你以為他不知道你那些亂七八糟的事？你以為他還抓著過去的幽靈不放嗎？」  
  
巴奇說不出半句話來，他站在原地，像被人從頭到腳剝光了一樣赤裸羞恥。  
  
「你愛他，你渴望他但你卻不願意當著他的面承認。」  
  
他用力搖頭。「我不能。」一想到這可能導致的後果，他就如墜冰窖。「如果我再次失去他——」  
  
「你不會。」  
  
「——妳怎麼能肯定。」  
  
「我不能肯定。」她突然說，繃得死緊地和他對峙的身體忽然換上一個更輕鬆點的姿勢。「但你可以自己去問他。」  
  
「什麼......」  
  
賈維斯的聲音透過擴音器傳來。「提醒兩位，羅傑斯隊長在一分鐘後即將到達這裡。」  
  
巴奇渾身都僵透了。他瞪大眼盯著娜塔莉亞。「妳——」他才剛要開口，話題的另一個主角就出現在訓練場門口。巴奇立刻閉上嘴，轉過去看發現這兒還有其他人在場而一下子有些侷促的史帝夫。  
  
他是跑著來的，而且大概沒搭電梯。他整個人都在喘，能讓史帝夫喘成這樣子可不簡單。  
  
「呃......我打擾了什麼了嗎？」他瞧瞧巴奇，又看看黑寡婦，再遲鈍顯然都發覺了現場的氣氛不對，史帝夫原本一臉激動神色立刻退了下去，換上謹慎的探詢。  
  
「沒什麼，只是我正要離開了，而有人因為打賭輸了正在不高興。」娜塔莉亞說。  
  
史帝夫立刻放鬆下來，隨即又有些好奇。「什麼賭？」  
  
「你自己去問他。」娜塔莉亞聳聳肩。「你要找詹姆士嗎，隊長？」  
  
那帶著些緊張期待的侷促又回到史帝夫臉上。巴奇看著眼前這一切，有種事情進展太快而他落後了好幾英里的荒謬感。偏偏他確定有個人肯定知道所有發展。  
  
史帝夫咳了兩聲，聽起來有點裝模作樣。「呃，那麼......你還要繼續運動嗎？巴奇。」  
  
「不。」他說，瞥了娜塔莉亞一眼，想試著弄清接下來可能發生的事，但她已經擺出了那張撲克臉，他肯定得不到什麼線索。  
  
於是，他放柔了聲音。「我結束了。」  
  
「啊，那太好了——呃，我是說......你想跟我去公園走走嗎？」  
  
「公園？現在？」  
  
「呃......我聽說這時候那裡會來一個賣蝴蝶餅的小販，味道很不錯......」  
  
「蝴蝶餅？」  
  
「呃——我只是想問你......呃，想不想一起去試試？」  
  
巴奇看著那個大個子男人脹紅了一張臉，把一個簡單的邀約說得結結巴巴，縱使他還搞不清楚情況，一些微小的泡泡卻悄悄從心底浮上來，敲響了一絲期待。  
  
他輕聲回答。「好啊，去試試也不錯。」然後，他看見史帝夫的臉瞬間被笑容點亮。而更多希冀的泡泡又開始冒上來，咕嚕咕嚕地歡騰翻滾。  
  
「也許我們應該現在就走。」史帝夫說，他原本扭著褲管的右手放鬆下來，肩膀也自然地放下。他朝巴奇微笑，更多勇氣與堅決出現在他眼裡。「我有些事想跟你說，小巴。一些我早就應該說的事......」  
  
驀地。巴奇想起了那個小個子，勇敢的、倔強的、不服輸的，像瘦弱的身體裡困著獅子般靈魂的那個男孩，他看似變了很多，但其實什麼都沒有改變。  
  
包括他們之間的情誼，包括他的愛。  
  
  



End file.
